


[podfic] Heckin' Good Bois

by ExMarks



Series: [podfic] Sozzled in Soho [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Archangels, Audio Format: MP3, Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Comforting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Comforting Crowley (Good Omens), Dogs, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Westminster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExMarks/pseuds/ExMarks
Summary: By CynSynAn angel and a demon are, once again, drinking and arguing in the back of a bookshop.What Would Dog Jesus Do?Crowley looked off to the side, shrugging slightly and curling his lip into a slight grimace.“I suppose your right. Heaven might have been a lot more tolerable with dogs running about.”“Since when are you a dog person?”“I’m not, not really. Not specifically, anyway. But I’m more of a dog person than an Archangel person.”Aziraphale muttered half under his breath, “I’ll drink to that,” and promptly emptied his nearly-full glass.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [podfic] Sozzled in Soho [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661677
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	[podfic] Heckin' Good Bois

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heckin' Good Bois](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604998) by [CynSyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/CynSyn). 



**Podfic:[Stream or download on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/gvzbzzq1pfavnfu/Heckin%20Good%20Bois%20by%20CynSyn.mp3?dl=0)**

Music: [Drunk Harmonica Guy 3](https://youtu.be/Vi2ZwBylIrI)

**Author's Note:**

> Cyn is possibly the hardest working boss in all of fandom, or they definitely have a top spot at the very least. Go leave them some love with a kudo and/or comment.
> 
> So, this was the longest story in the bunch (almost got to 20 minutes! So close!) and man was it a bear. Pronouncing all those dog breeds was a bigger challenge than I expected! It's such a sweetly tender one and I LOVED being able to do a story with a taste of Aziraphale's true form (even if it was the briefest of tastes).
> 
> The music I use here, in the video the guy is sitting by a lake. And he becomes fixated on a bird of some sort, can't really see what kind but I like to believe it's a duck. It's very fitting.
> 
> I recorded this on March 9. I didn't get around to recording the last in the series. "I'll have plenty of time to do it before I am even close to needing to post it", I told myself. What a difference a month makes huh? My work has steadily become more and more intense, and I'm more or less never alone these days. So fingers crossed I'll be able to eke out a bit of time and get this done. The last story is so sweet, I can't wait to do it.
> 
> I cannot tell you how much everyone's comments have meant to me. They always do, but especially in this last week or so. I am very grateful to have this extra means of connection during this bewildering time.


End file.
